1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lead and tethering device for animals, particularly dogs, or even small children.
2. Background Discussion
Leads and tethering devices are well known tools used to restrain the movement of animals or even small children. Typically, they are an elongated strap which has a looped end which the user holds and at the other end is a clasp that is attached to, for example, the collar of a dog. From time to time these devices are designed to have a multiple attachment leash that allows several animals to be attached to a single lead.
The problem with conventional leads and tethering devices is that they are not particularly designed to enable a lightweight user such as a woman to grip effectively the lead and restrain and control a large animal. Moreover, these leads are usually of a standard length and their length cannot be easily varied. Another drawback is that they are not conveniently adapted to be attached to a post or around the user's waist.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is the objective of this invention to provide a lead and tethering device that overcomes the problems of conventional devices, and is especially adapted to (1) enable the user to vary the length of the device, effectively exerting a restraining force on the tethered animal or child, (2) easily grip different looped sections of the device, and (3) attach the device to a stationary object such as a post or tree.
The device of this invention has several features, no single one of which is solely responsible for its desirable attributes. Without limiting the scope of this invention as expressed by the claims which follow, its more prominent features will now be discussed briefly. After considering this discussion, and particularly after reading the section entitled, "DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS," one will understand how the features of this invention provide its advantages, which include simplicity of use and manufacture, versatility, improved restraining capability.
The first feature of this .invention is that it includes at least a pair of looped straps connected together from end to end. One of these straps serves as the connecting strap to which an animal or child being tethered is connected. This connection may be achieved either directly or indirectly through an extension leash, for example, a leash that has opposed ends, each connected to one of a pair of animals. The other strap serves as a holding strap that the user grips. This holding strap is an elongated member having one end connected to the looped portion of the connecting strap and another end to which a clasp is attached. Preferably this clasp does not swivel. Because this clasp does not swivel the holding end does not tend to twist up upon itself. The holding strap is formed into a loop when the clasp is connected to a ring associated with the holding strap nearby the looped portion of the connecting strap or another ring located at a different position on the connecting strap, for example near the connecting strap's terminal end opposed to the loop portion of this strap. This enables the length of the lead and tethering device to be easily varied.
The second feature is that there is a spacer element at the looped portion of the connecting strap which inhibits this looped portion from completely collapsing upon itself when subjected to tension. In one embodiment of this invention, the holding strap is connected directly to the looped portion of the connecting strap. In an alternate embodiment, the connecting strap and holding strap are connected together by one or more intermediate looped straps. In the alternate embodiment, the intermediate looped straps may also each employ a spacer element to prevent complete collapse of the intermediate looped straps when subjected to tension. The spacer element may be a separate, rigid piece which is sewn or otherwise connected to the looped straps, or it may be formed from the strap material by folding the strap material upon itself.
The third feature is that other ring members are disposed along the length of the lead and tethering device of this invention. Preferably, there is a ring member near the clasp member at the end of the terminal strap opposed to the loop portion. In the alternate embodiment, there is a ring member near at least some of the points of connection between intermediate straps. This enables the holding strap to be attached to different rings to adjust the overall length of the device and the diameter of the loop of the holding strap. This is useful if, for example, the user wished to wrap the holding strap about the trunk of a tree or other large diameter stationary object.
The fourth feature is that there is at the terminal end of the connecting strap another clasp that is adapted to be attached and detached to the animal or child being tethered. Preferably, this clasp swivels.
The fifth feature is that several to the lead and tethering devices of this invention may be connected together to provide additional length.
The sixth feature is that the device is easy to construct from a single, elongated piece of strap material by looping the material back upon itself, and fastening intermediate sections together to form the looped straps- Although this is the preferred method of construction, the looped straps could be individually constructed and then connected end to end.